Oh My
by ToryV
Summary: Oneshot: Faith and Buffy have a little fun in the library. Faith/Buffy


**A/N: This is my first attempt at a more saucy type fic. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTVS or Mellowdrone**

**Summary: Faith and Buffy have a little fun.**

**Rating: T**

**Oh My:**

Faith danced freely to the pulsing beat of MellowDrone's 'Oh My', blasting through the speakers of the boom box that she snuck into the library. Her body moved fluidly with the steady drum beat, her heart sped up as adrenaline coursed through her. Dancing had a similar effect on her as slaying, everything just went away, leaving just her and the beat. Nothing else.

The dark slayer was so caught up in the music that she didn't even notice the familiar tingle in the back of her mind come to life, awakening every nerve in her body.

It wasn't till Faith felt gentle, yet firm, hands brush against her hips, that she knew she was no longer alone in the library. Faith stopped her movement abruptly and turned to see Buffy staring at her, a mischievous glint in her eye.

Without a word, Buffy began moving to the music, her body swayed in perfect unison to the beat with an almost hypnotic grace. Her body brushing up against Faith's still form, teasingly. Driving the younger girl mad with desire.

Faith gazed hungrily at the blonde dancing before her. Her breathing increased till she was almost panting, and her eyes dilated, almost black with lust. As she watched the blonde twist and turn in a beckoning manner.

Buffy noticed Faith's staring and shot the younger girl a sexy grin. Faith's eyes met Buffy's, immediately shaking the brunette out of her daze. She gave the blonde a wicked grin as her body started up its movement again, moving in sync with the blondes.

Hands wandered, skin brushed against skin, creating a delicious friction between the two slayers, eyes met, exchanging hungry gazes. It was as if the world had disappeared around them, and the only thing that mattered was each other and the pulsing beat of the music. Neither wanted the moment to end.

Surely enough though, the song ended too soon, and a slower song started up following it. Faith and Buffy both slowed their movements to a barley visible sway.

"B…..that was wicked hot." Faith rasped, her voice was thick with desire for the older girl in front of her. Buffy's seductive grin returned as she slowly closed the space between the two, at the same time, backing them into a nearby table.

"You think so, huh?" Buffy whispered teasingly, brushing her lips against Faith's collarbone, earning a sharp intake of breath from the younger girl.

"Um….mmm, yeah." Faith mumbled incoherently. Buffy lazily began kissing and nipping up Faith's neck and jaw line, the brunette's breathing became ragged and uneven.

Buffy ceased her actions and leaned up so her lips were right by Faith's ear.

"Do you want me?" The blonde whispered, sucking gently on Faith's earlobe, driving the brunette over the edge. Faith grabbed Buffy by the hips and turned sharply, pinning the Blonde against the table. Faith hungrily kissed down Buffy's jaw line, breathing the older girls scent in deeply, loving the moans and gasps coming from the blonde's perfect lips.

"I've always wanted you, B."

Faith groaned, her voice was so husky not even she recognized it.

Slowly, Faith ran her hands down Buffy's legs, gently lifting the small blonde up so she was sitting on the table. Buffy wrapped her legs around Faith's hips pulling her impossibly closer.

"I will always want you." Faith breathed, pulling Buffy into a fierce kiss.

As the kiss deepened and grew in passion, Faith's hands wandered to the hem of Buffy's shirt. She slid the thin material up, revealing the blonde's tight stomach. Faith relished the feel of the blonde's smooth, warm skin for a moment before moving her hands up a little farther, cupping the older girls pert-

* * *

"Wha-" Faith shot up in bed, panting heavily as sweat beaded on her forehead.

"Ohhhh Fuck! You gotta be fucking kidding me!!" The slayer growled furiously. She angrily slumped back against the pillows, trying to breath evenly and contemplating whether or not to take a cold shower.

"Fai…..? What's wrong, you have a bad dream?" Buffy mumbled groggily next to her. Faith kissed the top of Buffy's head and settled back down next to her lover. Her breathing finally returning to normal.

"Nah….complete opposite actually." Buffy groaned in annoyance.

"You didn't have that dream about Jessica Alba again, did you?" Buffy asked in a warning tone of voice. Faith chuckled.

"No baby, of course not."

"Good."

Buffy snuggled back up against Faith, draping an arm over the younger girl's stomach.

"Hey, B?"

"Hm?"

"Do we still have that Mellowdrone CD?"

**End**

**A/N: What you guys think? Did it suck? Was it ok o.o? I love your reveiws and see you guys later!**


End file.
